His Smile
by Darkpetal16
Summary: Obliviashipping. Ben and Summer's life together from first meeting to their very special moment, told through Summer's view. A collection of their most special memories.
1. Meeting Him

Hello~

First of all, I would like to say this to you now...

THERE IS ANOTHER STORY!

This story is strictly Obliviashipping through Summer's view. Nothing more; nothing less. The other story is through Ben's POV.

Also... ." This shipping was a requested shipping. The shipping was requested by Rachel Ray Wolf... so Rachel... D: I'm so sorry!

I originally had an amazing one shot all planned out but things got hectic and it was deleted... so I kind of got fed up with it while I was re typing and I know it's going to take a while before I actually finish it So... I wrote these as a sort of sorry and something to be held over until I finish it. I'm so very sorry!

Finally! I will only say this once through the entire story.

I. Do. Not. Own. Pokemon! Never have; and never will!

* * *

"But Mommy!" I cried out in dismay.

I stood before Mommy, my eyes wide with horror in our new living room. Mommy and me—sorry, mommy and _I_—had just moved here. We came all the way from our home region, Kanto, to this region, Almia. I didn't like here though, not one bit.

It was too… boring! I can't believe Mommy made us move all the way over here for some stupid job. Who cares if Altru Inc needed some new workers? I don't! And who cares of their boss specifically requested my Mommy? Not me! Mommy shouldn't care either. Mommy is a super genius scientist who can work anywhere she wants to, meaning she can work at home if she wants to. Instead she chose to go off and do this stupid, stupid, stupid job.

Just to make things worse, she drags me along too. I wanted to stay with Daddy but no. She wanted me to stay with her in this weird region that doesn't even have a gym. It's so… stupid.

Not to mention she just had to tell me that we were moving on my sixth birthday. It's so unfair. I hate it. Hate it, hate it, hate it!

And now, while the giant Machamp are moving our stuff around and unpacking are luggage, Mommy is handing me a wicket basket that has all of my favorite foods. Muffins, cookies, pastries, the whole works! Instead of saving it for me and Mommy to eat, she's telling me to _give it to our neighbors. _

"But nothing sweetie," Mommy said gently, giving me a soft smile.

I pouted. "I don't want to."

"Please honey? We need to give a nice gift to our only neighbors, to show how nice and welcoming we are. How else are we going to make friends with them?" Mommy asked.

I glared at her. She only smiled. "Please, Summer?"

I sighed, looking away and grabbing the basket. "Fine…"

She kissed my cheek and I angrily wiped it right after. She only smiled at me while I turned away in a huff and marched out the door.

_ I bet we're going to have a bunch of old boring hags as neighbors,_ I thought grumpily. _I bet I'm like the only kid in this entire town! This is so stupid, not once did I see a playground on our way here. And not once did I see anything that looked even remotely fun._

_ This is so stupid!_

Our neighbors house was a big baby blue color. They had a nice front porch and a porch swing right next to the door. I glared at the swing a moment or two before marching up the front steps to their door and ringing the doorbell.

For a moment or two nothing happened, my anger and frustration slowly growing inside the pit of my stomach. But much to my surprise, the door opened.

Revealing a boy about my age.

He looked slightly groggy—like he had just woken up, which was silly because it was already noon. His hair came up to a single point atop his head, but tufts of disobedient hair stuck out from it at odd angles. He was wearing yellow goggles that hung around his neck and an oversized t-shirt that made him look like he was wearing a dress.

I found myself smiling at him. He looked so silly! All of my anger and frustration seemed to vanish as I stared at this odd boy.

He stared at me, confusion washing over his face. That's when I remembered I was smiling at him for no reason. I blushed lightly, thrusting the basket towards him.

"Here," I mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed.

He stared at it a moment before wordlessly taking it.

I glanced away. "Uhum… well… bye."

Turning to head back home, I twirled on my heel, spinning away from the boy. However, much to my shock I felt a hand grab my own. I twisted my head to see the boy, still staring at me. This time though his cheeks were slightly red.

"M-My names Ben," The boy said.

I smiled. "Hi Ben, I'm Summer, I just moved in. I'll be your new neighbor."


	2. My Vow

I was nine years old now, it had been three years since I had moved to this region. Since I had met my best friend, Ben. It really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The second I met Ben, I knew we would become the best of friends.

And we did, in fact, become the best of friends. We spent every second we could together, we went on adventures, we played games, we goofed off and we even went on vacations together! It was amazing. Right now, I really couldn't imagine life without Ben by my side. He simply became such a huge part of it.

At this moment, Ben and I were sitting on his front porch swing. It was getting dark outside so I knew I had to go home soon, but I didn't mind. It was nice, right now, sitting with Ben while we stared at the small forest that rested in front of our houses.

We were swinging the porch swing slightly, not really putting any effort into it. It was quiet between the two of us before Ben broke the silence.

"Summer," He asked, not turning to face me.

"Mmm?" I mumbled, still staring out at the forest and the now purple sky.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

I frowned slightly. "I don't know. What do you want to be?"

He looked down at his feet for a moment or two, I couldn't see his face. When he spoke his voice was quiet. "I want to be a Pokémon Ranger."

Slowly he turned his head, and much to my surprise I found his eyes were wide and lit with excitement. "I want to go on an adventure every day. I want to fight bad guys and help everyone, and I want to have a super cool Partner Pokémon. I want to save a region and become a hero!"

With each reason he listed, his face lit up. It became like a glowing beacon of sheer joy. And for the strangest moment I found my heart racing with each word he said.

A smile graced his lips. A smile unlike any smile I had ever seen. A smile that was so pure of happiness, so innocent and so strong, it was breath taking. I found my cheeks warming, and my heart pounding. My stomach knotted as I stared at that amazing smile.

"…and I want you to be with me through it all, Summer. So what do you say Summer? Will you become a Ranger with me?" Ben asked, his smile never wavering.

I stared at Ben, unable to answer for a second or two before I slowly nodded my head.

His smile widened. I never wanted him to lose that smile. I wanted him to hold that smile forever and ever. I wanted that smile to warm my mornings every day for the rest of my life. I wanted that with such fierceness that for a moment it scared me.

It was right then and there that I swore to myself that I would do everything I could to protect that smile.


	3. My Blissful Memory

It was a lazy summer afternoon. I was leaning against a tall tree in the middle of the forest. The shade from the tree, shielding me from the warm summer rays. I was relaxed, completely content with everything everyone at that moment.

It might have been because of the amazingly nice weather. It might have been because I aced the school year with flying colors. It very well might have been because the Ranger School that Ben and I had applied to accepted both of us.

But honestly, I knew that wasn't it at all.

It had everything to do with the sleeping head that rested in my lap.

I smiled as I looked down at the relaxed features of his face. I felt a gentle sense of calm wash over me looking at him. I lifted my left hand lazily, and brushed back a stray bang of hair that rested over his face.

He didn't make any movement whatsoever, he was still sound asleep.

I felt my smile soften as I looked at him. Right here and now it seemed as though nothing bad could ever happen to us.


	4. The Greatest Moment

My hands were shaking slightly. My stomach was knotted and I felt as though I could throw up at any moment. My legs shook slightly, my arm tightened around the other arm I clung to.

"It's alright, Summer. Don't worry about it," Murmured Ben's father. I turned my head slightly, staring at him in absolute horror.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," I whispered furiously.

He chuckled slightly, patting my arm. "You'll be fine."

"I will not!" I snapped, my hand tightening around the bouquet of flowers I held.

"Yes you will," He murmured soothingly. "I know you better than you think, Summer. You've been through more dangerous situations than this."

I stared at him for a moment. "Facing the Pincher's right now seems like eating a piece of cake in a rose garden, compared to this!"

He chuckled. "Now, now, is that any way to talk to your soon-to-be Father?"

I pursed my lips but sighed in defeat. There was a gentle change of music in the background. He smiled at me and gave my arm a gentle squeeze before saying, "It's show time."

My eyes widened in horror and he chuckled lightly before he began to steer me towards the arched doorway. I let out a quiet whimper as we stepped through.

Everyone was standing now. Everyone from the Ranger Union, to Altru Inc, to all of my friends and comrades I had made during the Oblivia Region Mission. To my left, my mother was tearing up. I tried my best not to look at her. My brides maids, Blue-Eyes, Rhythmi, Wendy, and my maid of honor, Kate, were all teary eyed and beaming at me.

Kate gave me a soft smile, mouthing_: It's not as bad as you think._

I wanted to tell her, that she was lucky she already had her wedding. I looked around the room, looking at all the joyful faces and tearful eyes. With each look, I felt the knot twist even more in my stomach.

I really was going to throw up.

That was, until, I saw him.

Ben.

There he stood at the alter, his eyes lit with joy upon seeing me. He looked rather dashing in his tux, and his tie. But what really caught my eyes, was his smile.

The very same smile I had sworn to protect all those years ago. Only this time, it was directed at me, for me.

I felt my sickness fade, being replaced with a new feeling.

A surge of confidence rushed through me and I smiled back at him. I loved him, more than anything, I loved him. And today marks the beginning of our new lives together, as husband and wife.

And with that smile, the smile I had fallen in love with so long ago, I felt more than ready to tackle it all head first, with him by my side.

* * *

:D All done! Reviews are lovely~


End file.
